Miss Pobre
by Mariluchi
Summary: Tenten y Naruto son como hermanos, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, son conocido como el "Duo animal" cual es la razon ¿? facil, Naruto es un Kitsune (zorro) y Tenten es una pandita por su similar panda-peinado. Ahora, como aran si se enteran que iran al instituto más prestigioso de Konoha ¿?.
1. Chapter 1

En uno de las barrios más peligrosos de Konoha, se encontraban profundamente dormidos el dúo animal, ellos dormían en la misma cama, ya que en las otras dormían sus invitados "especiales", por esto me refiero a que se auto-invitaron. Una castaña se calló de la cama tirando a un rubio somnoliento, quien todavía dormía.

Tenten: Maldito Naruto, Mae- Decía zarandeándolo- MAE ¡LEVANTE SU TRASERO GORDO Y METASE A LA BAÑERA AHORA!- Ante este grito todos en la cuadra se despertaron y no les pareció extraño ver a Tenten, gritándole a un Naruto dormido, así que se volvieron a dormir.

Naruto: Mae, Ten-chan, que fue ese grito que me lleno de mierda los oídos T.T- Se quejaba llorando el rubio- Que putas horas son ¿?- Dijo ahora despertado del todo.

Tenten: Joder, Naruto, son las 8: 15 am, la pelea de ayer duro mucho aunque despichamos a los mae's grandulones- Dijo riéndose macabramente (Alexa: Yo no fui lo juro, lo juro. Mari: Si claro, te creo, te creo ¬¬), a Naruto le salió una gota de sudor por la nuca, su hermana del alma era…especial, si eso, era especial, aunque que esto quede entre secreto que tiene un tacón en mano T.T (Alexa: PELIGROOOO FIREEE FIREEEEE! Mari: Cállate solo es Tenten… con ¿Un explosivo? BUAAAAAAAA!)

Naruto: Bueno levanta a Sasuke y Temari, esos como los hijuepuercas que son todavía seguirán durmiendo- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la ropa para ir al "Instituto de Lord. Teik", que no era un colegio, si no donde los estudiantes pasaban horas escribiendo y escribiendo, por ser el instituto con el dúo animales, este debía ser estricto. Aunque no lo tanto para escaparse una o dos veces de clases. Naruto se dirigió a el cuarto de invitados, Sasuke y Temari todavía seguían durmiendo, él no les quería gritar así que fácil, cogió el agua de un florero y se les hecho a ambos, estos al mínimo contacto del agua se despertaron mirando de un lado para otro, miraron enfurecidos al rubio, pero esa cara después cambio a terror cuando una Tenten, MUY enfandada, eso significaba que o se arreglaban rápido o iban a parar al hospital optaron por la opción uno, ya que les parecía la más razonable- Listo ya se despertaron.

Tenten: Bueno, los veo en la sala-comedor-cocina en media hora, recuerda que a las 9 es el tiempo límite así que inventa que un mae te golpeo y listo- Dijo diciendo en un tono de: Asunto arreglado, el rubio asintió y se fue a ver que había en la cocina. Cogió Ramen, su plato favorito y se dispuso a comerlo , aunque tenía 3 semanas de expirado era eso o nada.

Temari: Bueno, Mae, que vamos a comer que me muero de diete- Decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón-cama, donde dormía Jiraiya, el padrina de Tenten y Naruto. Era un hombre muy pervertido y eso hizo que Tenten, también fuera un poco pervertida. Terminaron de desayunar la "comida que había en la cocina y se dispusieron a colocarle el maquillaje falso en caso de emergencia mejor conocido para sus amigos como: _"Naruto se queda dormido"._

__Sasuke y Naruto cargaban a Tenten y Temari, ya que estas no querían correr y como los chicos les tenían miedo, ellas aprovecharon esto para dormir un rato en sus espaldas, ellos notaron esto pero no dijeron nada si no querían llegar mal a el instituto. Cuando llegaron se fueron directo a sus clases con Mitzuke-sensei, quien ya había cerrado del todo la puerta, Tenten la abrió de una patada y le mostro a su querido maestro el rostro de su amigo rubio. Todos los alumnos sabían que Naruto, nunca perdía una pelea, así que se imaginaron que el rubio ttebayo se volvió a quedar dormido...

Se oyeron risas cuando Naruto estaba dormido en pleno asiento, Mizuke suspiro, Tenten le dio su jugo y él se lo hecho encima de Naruto, este se levantó de inmediato y se fue para atrás, golpeándose la cabeza.

Tenten: Naruto, te volvistes a quedar dormido, Mae, sea necio y ponga atencon si no quiere repetir año- Lo regañaba la castaña, mientras el rubio se sobaba el chichon que se le formaba en la cabeza, Temari y Sasuke lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Temari: Mae, como que todavía no te despiertas, ven aquí mijito lindo y necio yo te despierto a punto de pichasos- Le amenazo con voz seria, asustando al rubio y por ahí derecho que este prestara más atención a la clase.

Sasuke: Mae, Dobe, estas más estúpido de lo normal ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntaba con un tono de burla y reproche, por la estupidez de su amigo. El rubio suspiro y le dijo la razón a su amigo del porqué, se encontraba tan distraído.

Naruto: Mae, ciento un mal presentimientos, creo que tiene ver con nosotros cuatro, aunque primero tendremos que investigar qué es lo pasa aquí, luego nos vamos de parranda por ahí. Que hace rato que quería una muy buena pelea. De pronto balazos se escucharon, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke y Temari se fueron corriendo hacía donde provenían estos. Tenten y Naruto se fueron para un lado seguidos de Temari y Sasuke, ellos sabían que sus amigos eran imparables, de pronto uno de los hombres se le acerco a Tenten, agarrándola por el cuello.

Hombre1: Bueno preciosa, ven con nosotros y nos divertiremos de lo lindo, mientras que otros de mis compañeros van a saquear este estúpido colegio- Tenten le pego un rodillazo en su humanidad, seguido lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo dar una voltereta, ahora estaba en el suelo, mientras que Tenten, se encargaba de un Hombre que estaba atracando a otro que se veía que era de negocios. Esta cogió el revolver de la persona a quien había dejado en el suelo y se fue por Naruto, quien estaba con 5 hombres a su lado desmayado, sonrío con orgullo y se apresuró a contar lo que tenía que decir.

Tenten: Naruto, ayúdame a matar a un estúpido que se aprovecha de un empresario ¿Querías una buena pelea?, pues Mae aquí la tienes ahora vamos a sacarle la mierda.- Decía mientras activaba su revólver, fueron acercándose donde estaban los dos hombres, sin que el otro se diera cuenta ya lo tenían agarrado con un revolver en la cabeza y un cuchillo en el cuello- Mira, tenemos aquí a un precioso que se quiere hacer el villano, pues te salió mal la jugadita ya que nosotros dos mejor conocido como "EL DÚO ANIMAL", no deja que personas inocentes salgan heridas, muy mal por ti, anciano- Dijo mientras le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza y Naruto se la cortaba, Ellos dos ayudaron al hombres quien se encontraba en estado de shock. Le dieron todo lo que el otro hombre le había robado y se dispusieron a marcharse cuando el hombre les hablo.

Hombre: Ho-hola me llamo Kisuro Kiroma- Ellos abrieron los ojos de par en par, acababan de salvar a el director del colegio más prestigioso de Konoha, ellos lo saludaron con la mano, pudieron notar que el hombre no era uno de los "pipis", así que decidieron escucharlo- Quería decirles, que les agradezco mucho que me ayudaran, ahora yo les quiero devolver el favor, verán mi escuela necesita jugadores en los deportes, y que mejor que ustedes para eso, claro si quieren ir, si no hay problema y les repito de nuevo, Muchas gracias.- Decía mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada.

Tenten y Naruto se miraron entre sí dudosos de aceptar, pero después sonrieron, sería bueno ver la cara de los mimados cuando vieron quienes entraban a su instituto, ellos lo miraron y le tendieron la mano, el hombre acepto gustoso pero Tenten puso una condición y él se quedó pensativo.

Tenten: Le digo de una vez, que si alguno de sus alumnos, me ofenden al Kitsune y a mí, no dudaremos en insultarlo también, si nos pegan les pegaremos también así son nuestras reglas, tú lo haces, nosotros te lo devolvemos, es una condición ¿De acuerdo?- El hombre después de pensarlo, acepto, estrechándose las manos nuevamente.

Naruto: De acuerdo ttebayo, pero dígame ¿Cuáles son los equipos? Y ¿Pueden ir nuestros amigos?, ¿Venden ramen?- Lo ahogaba de preguntas el rubio, Tenten tenía una venita en la sien, la cual estaba a punto de salir. Lo agarró del cuello y le dio un puñetazo.

Tenten: Mmmm…. Estúpido Kitsune lo estas asfixiando con tus preguntas tontas, pero si mejor díganos ¿Cuáles son los grupos?- Le hizo la misma pregunta.

Kisuro: Bueno, como verán nos hacen falta muchos experimentados en los equipos de: Natación, porrismo, artes marciales, futbol femenino y masculina, canto y baile callejero- Les dijo el hombre amablemente, mientras veía en Tenten y Naruto una pizca de emoción- ¿Sus compañeros también son así de buenos como ustedes en deportes?- Ellos asintieron, Kisuro brillo de la emoción- Les tengo una sorpresa apenas entren al instituto- Ellos lo miraron dudoso pero al ver esa sonrisa sincera los hizo tener ansias de llegar a ese insti.

Naruto: ¿Cuándo nos marchamos al colegio?- Dijo mientras veía como el hombre hacia ademan de irse, pero antes le dijo- Venga le ayudamos a salir del barrio, que si no, capaz y también lo atraquen- El asintió y agradeció también, pues esos muchachos conocidos como delincuentes, le estaban ayudando, en vez de robarle.

Tenten: Quiero saber si en nuestro nuevo instituto esta Sabaku No Gaara y Kankuro?- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños, el miro sus ojos y luego le contesto con toda tranquilidad, no veía por qué no hacerlo.

Kisuro: Claro, de hecho son casi mis mejores estudiantes, así que porque no conocerlos- Tenten y Naruto tenían miradas maliciosas, ojala su amiga Temari y Sasuke, estuvieran ahí porque hasta le echaría porras para que la dejara entrar así sea de mesera.

Al dia siguiente le contaron a Sasuke y Temari todo lo que les había pasado, en esos ojos brillaban también la malicia, pero también la burla, porque sus amigos todavía no se habían dado cuenta que, a ellos también le habían hecho esa prepuesta y Temari, al escuchar los nombres mágicos, no dudo ningún segundo en decirle sí, mientras lo llenaba de besos en las mejillas, Sasuke no se quería sentir solo así que también acepto.

Sasuke: Felicidades Dobe, por fin de llaman para algo que no tiene que ver con Ramen- Este se rio al ver la cara de su amiga, en verdad daba mucha risa, pero el rubio no se iba a quesar de brazos cruzados.

Naruto: ¿Y a ti ya no te llaman de la tienda de "Emo's sexys y vengadores" Teme?- Le pregunto con burla, el ojo fénix lo miro con rabia y le respondió también con burla.

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

CALLENSE YA PAR DE MOCOSOS- Gritaron las dos mujeres en la casa, después de reír por sus comportamientos alistaron maletas, y cuando salieron del barrio se dieron cuenta que Kisuro los esperaba con una limusina y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, también se veían dos sombras más pero iban más adelante, eso los intrigo pero también sospecharon que esa sería la sorpresa de la que tanto hablaba Kusiro, así que no preguntaron.

En la otra parte de la limusina dos sombras hablaban animadamente.

Temari: Jajajaja pequeños ilusos, no se han dado cuenta, lo mejor serán sus caras cuando nos bajemos- Decía mientras trataba de no reírse.

Sasuke: Shh, cállate Temari, nos van a descubrir antes y sí me las eh imaginado- Dijo también riéndose imaginándose de nuevo, las caras de sus amigos.

En el otro lado de la limusina.

Naruto: Oye Kusiro, nuestra sorpresa ¿Son las dos sombras que vienen más adelante?- Eso sorprendió al hombre, pero al igual que también sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Naruto y la expectativa de Tenten.

Kusiro: Sí, así es Naruto esa es su sorpresa, de seguro que la mandíbula se le desencajara cuando los vean, pero bueno ni modo, habrá que llegar cuanto antes- Lo miraron entre emoción ya queriendo llega para recibir la sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron ya todo estaba preparado, se impresionaron ante el tamaño del colegio, los primeros en bajar fueron Tenten y Naruto, mirando expectantes a la puerta que comenzaba abrirse…

TEMARI Y SASULE ¿? YEEEEIH- Dijeron abrazándoles, estos les correspondieron, también con la misma emoción, Kusiro los veía desde un poquito lejos, sonriendo. Tenten se percato de los miraba y lo abrazo, igual lo hizo Naruto.

Tenten: Mae, usted es el mejor verdad Naruto¿?- Tenten miro a su lado y se encontró con Naruto saltando de alegría con Sasuke y Temari, eso la enfureció- ¡MAE SEA NECIO, VENGA A AGRADECERLE AL VIEJO!- Naruto acato la orden y lo tumbo en el suelo abrazándole.

Naruto: ttebayo, usted viejo, se merece el premio nobel, de veras, muchas gracias viejo- Decía abrazándolo más fuerte. Este después de mirar como Kusiro se ponía azul, lo soltó. Pero después una pregunta le vino a la mente a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oe, viejo en donde dormiremos ¿?- Le pregunto acercándose junto con Temari. Tenten también se acercó.

Temari: Sí, diganos para poder instalarnos y disfrutar de la piscina- Decía con estrellitas en los ojos y una perfecta sonrisa, Tenten también sintió curiosidad.

Tenten: Conque no me pongan con una presumida, mi compañera de cuarto no va al hospital en todo el año- Dijo con burla.

Naruto: Mae, déjenlo hablar si tanto quieren saber- Les reprendió, todos se sorprendieron ¿Cuándo cambiaron los roles? ¿Naruto regañándooslos?, Wow.

Kusiro: Bueno Tenten y Temari compartirán cuarto con Hinata Hyuuga y Sakura Haruno, la última es becada y la otra es muy tímida, tranquilas, no les dirán nada- Ellas le agradecieron con la mirada para que esta luego se posaran en Naruto y Sasuke- Ustedes compartirán cuatro con Sabaku No Gaara y Neji Hyuuga- Todos sotaron risas maléficas y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras, todo mundo los miraban extrañados, hasta que a Tenten se le ocurrió hacer una carrera, Sasuke con Tenten y Naruto con Temari, las mujeres estaban en las espaldas de los hombres, Tenten dio el inicio de la competencia y se dispusieron a cantar mientras reían: Britney Spear-3

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves uh!  
Countin'

Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?

Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3

Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves uh!  
Countin'

Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?

Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves uh!

What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me…  
Or three….  
Or four….  
- On the floor!

Cuando la canción termino, tenían a casi toda la escuela haciendo coros a la canción, eso los hizo cantar otra más alegremente, Sasuke y Naruto estaban a la par, a unos metros se podía distinguir los cuartos, aceleraron, al final, Sasuke gano veamos que le dijo Naruto.

Naruto: ¡TRAMPA TTEBAYO, TENTEN PESA MENOS QUE TEMARI!- El rubio lo único que se gano fue un golpe por parte de Temari, y una sonrisa de arrogancia de Tenten, entraron a sus cuartos y los chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa que daba muy mala espina.

Tenten: Bueno, hora de conocer a nuestras nuevas compañeras- Temari asintió, y derribaron la puerta tal y como lo hacían en su antigua escuela, dejando ver a una peliazul sentada en su cama escuchando música, mientras escribía en su laptop y a una pelirrosa que hacia su tarea a mano. Ellas notaron como las dos llegaron y se asustaron por sus tatuajes, Tenten tenía un dragón en la pierna: recursos/trabajos/IMG_690563_ y Temari una mariposa en el muslo: . Ellas saludaron amigablemente, y estas también les correspondieron pero un poco más rebeldes. Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

Sakura: Hola me llamo Sakura Haruna, soy becada tengo 17 años y mi sueño es ser una gran medica- Tenten sonrió, le estaba agradando esa chica al igual que Temari, quien también sonrió.

Hinata: Ho-hola me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, un placer conocerlas tengo 17 años y mi sueño es ser la mejor cantante- Su sonrisa se ensancho más y optaron por presentarse.

Tenten: No se sorprendan ante la persona que yo soy pero… Mucho gusto Tenten Uzumaki mejor conocida como "Panda"- Dijo mientras veía la cara de espanto de las dos, rápidamente añadió- Tranquilas, estamos aquí porque le salvamos la vida al viejo director, no les vamos hacer nada, es más díganme quienes las molestan y les patearemos el trasero- Dijo sonriendo con malicia, Temari también sonrió así, y luego se presentó.

Temari: Temari Sabaku No hermana "supuestamente perdida" de Gaara y Kankuro, Tigresa de la pradera- Dijo con una leve reverencia, al estilo señorita, todas rieron, y se dispusieron a hablar, mientras tanto los chicos ya habían llegado a la habitación, entraron sin permiso y pusieron sus maletas en unas camas que estaban desocupadas. Un chico de cabello largo castaño, atado en una coleta bajo hasta la cintura con ojos perlas hablo:

Neji: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Vieron ellos llevaban maletas, rápidamente dedujo que eran estudiantes nuevos- Soy Neji Hyuuga y ustedes son… ¿?

Naruto: ¡SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO "KITSUNE", UN PLACER TTEBAYO!- Se taparon los oídos ante semejante grito, pero Neji palideció, pensando en que si Kitsune no se separaba de Panda y su prima Hinata tenía a dos compañeras nuevas… el rubio pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y hablo- Sí, Panda y la tigresa son sus nuevas compañeras, tranquilo si las acogen bien, las tendrán bajos sus alas, mejor dime donde esta Sabaku No Gaara, tenemos un asuntito pendiente con el- Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, el entendió y se presentó.

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, pero todos me conocen como el "Puma de la pradera", un placer conocerte, ahora ¿Dónde está el pelirrojo? – Dijo con malicia.

Neji: Ya viene, se fue a comprar un refresco, ¿Para qué lo quieren?- Pregunto un más relajado Neji, quien todavía estaba en estado de shock, pero bien.

Naruto:-sonriendo de forma sospechosa- De unos asuntos sobre "La hermana perdida Sabuka No", quien por casualidad es la Tigresa de la pradera- Dijo todavía con esa sonrisa, de pronto, un pelirrojo con cara de temor entro a la habitación, miro sorprendido y feliz como su amiga de infancia Naruto y Sasuke estaban allí (Alexa: ¿Creyeron que esta cabeza hueca lo iba hacer sufrir?, pfff, si sueña con besarlo y todo. Mari: Jajaja, muy graciosa estas hoy ¿No Alexa?. Alexa: Si mucho, bueno sigamos con la historia). Rápidamente se abrazaron y dejaron atrás a un confundido Nej, quien todavía no captaba la información.

En el cuarto de las chicas, estas hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cuando de pronto entraron un pelirojo, un rubio, y un azabache Hinata y Sakura se ruborizaron y apartaron sus miradas, mientras Tenten y Temari, abrasaban maternalmente a Gaara.

Tenten: Todavia falta Kankuro, ¿Dónde esta?- Gaara sonrio y las otras chicas se sorprendieron pues NUNCA lo habían visto sonreir.

Gaara: Esta estudiando, pero me imagino que pospondrá su estudio por que la Pandilla Animal esta de vuelta ¿No lo creen?- Todos rieron, contagiando a las chicas, Temari y Tenten las presentaron, y "formalmente se presentaron ante TOODO el insti después de haber pasado por Kankuro, quien abrazo a todos hasta dejarlos sin aire.

Tenten y Temari cantaban, Naruto la guitarra, Sasuke el bajo, Kankuro la batería y Gaara el piano eléctrico todos se pusieron a cantar pero antes se presentaron:

Naruto ¡BUENOS DIAS GENTE DE ESTE INSTITUTO CON USTEDES LA PANDILLA ANIMAL: SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO "KITSUNE"-

Sasuke: ¡BUENOS DIAS SOY SASUKE UCHIHA, "PUMA DE LA PRADERA"

Gaara: ¡USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN PERO NO CONOCEN MI HISTORIA ALFRENTE DE USTEDES ESTA GAARA SABAKU NO MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO "TIGRE DE PRADERA"

KANKURO: ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN ME CONOCEN PERO DEJENME PRESENTARME UNA VEZ MÁS SOY KANKURO SABAKU NO "GORILA DE LA PRADERA"

TEMARI: ¡HOLA, MUCHO GUSTO MI NOMBRE ES TEMARI SABAKU NO, Y SOY LA HERMAN PERIDIDA SABAKU MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO "LA TIGRESA DE LA PADRERA"

TENTEN: ¡Y POR ÚLTIMO ESTOY YO… TENTEN UZUMAKI, TAMBIÉN MUY CONOCIDA POR FORMAR PARTE DEL DÚO ANIMAL Y LA PANDILLA ANIMAL, SOY "PANDA" Y NOSOTROS SOMOS

LA PANDILLA ANIMAL!- Gritaron todos y muchos gritos de júbilo, llenaron el instituto, estos se dispusieron a cantar Rihhana: Pon de Replay:

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

[Verse:]  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

[Pre-Hook:]  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

[Hook x2:]  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

[B-Sec x2:]  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

[Verse 2:]  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

[Pre-Hook:]  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Terminaron y rieron a carcajadas, ¡ LA PANDILLA ANIMAL ESTA DE REGRESO!, y con un nuevo boom, en la historia, ya que, son más adultos y más experimentados. Y para los qué no los conocen les diré algo sobre ellos:

Son una banda, eran muy conocidos, pero con el dispersamientos de los hermanos Sabaku No, pensaron que Temari estaba en otro lugar, la buscaron peor no la encontraron, un casa-talentos contrato a Kankuro y a Gaara y así se dispersaron convirtiéndose solamente en el "dúo animal", antes llamados "La pandilla animal", pero estará ahora, renace entre las cenizas, para dar con toda y arrastrar esa universidad al ritmo de la música.


	2. Una pesadilla regresa para la pandilla

Tenten, Temar y sus otras dos compañeras se fueron a sus cuartos, no sin antes que las primeras ya antes mencionadas recibieran chiflidos por sus pintas, Tenten vestía así: . , Temari vestía así: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS1PEZK-PtOh7r1RYzus8F709KGM_gQ-rJ-j1_OBeOTfFCpAdJm, las últimas iban con una sonrisa, al descubrir que sus nuevas compañeras serian ya ahora, las muchachas más populares de todo el instituto por obvias razones.

La muchacha llamada Tenten y su amiga Temari, estaban felices por el hecho de reunir de nuevo a la pandilla, aunque también quería ver como tratan a sus compañeras de cuarto, ya que cuando entro distinguió que esas muchachas tenían buena vibra, y por lo tanto, si alguien se atrevia a meterse con ellas, mientras ellas estén en ese instituto, no lo perdonarían.

Los muchachos iban bromeando entre ellos claro, excepto Neji, quien todavía no procesaba la información en su prodigiosa mente, por una parte se sentía inseguro, porque cuando vez que 3 de tus compañeros a los 12 años eran unos niños ¡HASTA BUSCADOS POR LA GUERRILA!, no saltarías de alegría cierto ¿?, No se preocupaba mucho ya por su prima, ya que con lo que le contaron se tranquilizó mucho, si a ellas le agradaban, la protegerían como si fueran sus propias hijas, estaría muy agradecido con ellas, si así fuera. Aunque por otro lado también sentía curiosidad, porque Tenten y Naruto se parecían mucho a los niños que abandonaron el orfanato de su tío, les preguntaría cordialmente, y también preguntaría como el director los acepto. También estaba pensando en el equipo de lucha o como él le llama artes marciales, ya que estaba casi seguro, no mejor dicho convencido que los nuevos ingresarían a su equipo.

Naruto: Entonces, Jajaja, a Tenten se le clvo la uña del pie del viejo pervertido en la nariz, Jajaja, lo dejo en el hospital y a mí también por tomarle una foto, Jajaja, valió la pena ¿Cierto Sasuke¨?- Le preguntaba a un azabache que también está riendo a carcajadas, Neji se sentía fuera de cuadro.

Lo siguiente hizo asustar mucho a Naruto y Sasuke quienes corrian despavoridas de una Tenten con un acon en mano, detrás de ella venia Temari haciendo porras a Tenten gritando: ¡VAMOS TENTEN, DALE CON EL TACON,DALE,DALE!. Eso hacia subir más las ganas de matar a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Tenten: ¿CONQUE MUY DIVERTIDO? EEHHH, ¡PUES VERAN COMO LES ENTIERRO EL TACON POR LA NARIZ PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS!- Les amenazaba con el tacón en alto, eran seguidos por sus amigos y sus compañeros de cuartos. Las chicas, Sakura e Hinata venían con unas muy notables gotas de sudor bajando por su frente, En cambio Neji vio, que unos de los jóvenes más peligrosos de Konoha le tenía miedo a "esa mujer" ya que él sabía bien que Tenten no era cualquier mujer.

Naruto: ¡LO SIENTO SATTEBAYO!, LO SIENTO, PERO PORFAVOR ENTIERRASELO A SASUKE-TEME- Dijo mientras señalaba al pobre Sasuke, quien temblaba al ver la mirada de Tenten, que irradiaba que hoy correría sangre.

Sasuke: ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO AL DOBE! ES MÁS, SI QUIERAS TE INVITO A LAS CARRERAS Y 4 BOTELLAS DE WISKY EL FIN DE SEMANA, POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES- Suspiraron de alivio cuando Tenten bajaba el tacón y estiraba su mano para que Sasuke la estrechara. Cuando este lo hizo, una mueca de dolor apareció después de ver a un Naruto inconsciente con un tacón al lado, Tenten apretaba demasiado fuerte. Neji y los demás la miraron con temor, ya que sacar una mueca de dolor en Sasuke, era casi imposible por su condición física. Tenten miro a Neji, y se enfureció más, tanto que este pensó que también lo quería matar.

Tenten: BAKAS, Porque no mejor presentan a su amigo, venga que está bien cuidadito- Esto último lo dijo en susurro para Sasuke, quien se rio- Apresurate y preséntamelo o te la psas peor que Naruto- Sasuke accedió "Encantado" y se fue a presentarle a la reina del terror su compañero de cuarto.

Sasuke: Bueno veras Neji, esta es la Pandita, ya sabrás porque- Dijo señalando el peinado de Tenten, Neji sonrió nervioso y realizo una leve reverencia ante esto la chica pensó que era tierno- Pandita este es Neji, por cierto hermano ten cuidado con ella cuando la veas con un tacón- Dijo en su oído pe Tenten supo cómo oírlo, le enseño el dedo del medio y le dijo:

Tenten: Mae, venga que yo estoy dandole la pura vida, y usted aquí viene y le dice a un Mae cosas sobre mí, lo voy a despichar y usted sabe cómo soy, Mae-Le dijo siniestramente mientras Sasuke escondía su cara en el hombro de Neji- Deje de ser playito y venga a enseñarle el cuarto a alguna guila que necesito amigas ya que por culpa de los carepichas de Narto y Temari ninguna anqué sea zorra se me acerca- Dijo en reproche Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Neji pensó que no había mujer más grosera en el mundo que ella.

Neji: Ejemmm…. Traducción por favor- Dijo demostrando que no sabía de que tanto hablaban Tenten y Sasuke sonríen con ternura.

Tenten/Sasuke: AAAAYY… TERNURITAA :3- Neji no entendía que tenia de tierno pero dejo pasar eso- Aquí este Sasuke-teme- Dijo en burla- le dije que yo no le había pegado así que debería de estar agradecido pero si este Mae, vuelve hablar mal de mí termina en el hospital- Neji sudaba frio por mujer tan ruda, aunque Sasuke le ganaba por mil metros de agua más- ¿Tu eres el mae que el director nos dijo?, emmm el…. ¡EUREKA!- Ese grito sobresalto a todos- Tu eres el encargado del área de artes marciales, mucho gusto somos tu nuevos integrantes- Dijo señalando a Naruto, Sasuke Temari y ella, Neji mostro una leve sonrisa y Tenten le guiño el ojo. Neji enrojeció tal como lo haría su prima Hinata.

Neji: Bueno, les mostrare el colegio y ¿Qué te pareció Hinata-sama?- Le pregunto nervioso, Tenten se reían a carcajadas por el seudónimo "sama" y Sasuke también ya que ellos NUNCA dirían eso- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-

Sasuke: Nada, nada solo que nos pareció "Interesante" que le dijeras sama- Dijo con burla- Bueno Neji, ¿No tendrás a unas guilas por ahí?- Dijo mientras "disimuladamente" le codeaba los brazos, Tenten volvió a reír- Usted nada de reír señorita, que hacia toda apretada con un Mae el fin de semana eh¿?- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Neji entendió, que se estaban besando.

Tenten: Mae, que bañazo, porque no mejor nos vamos a ver el colegio- Dijo avergonzada ahora los chicos reían. Tenten enfureció y les pego a los dos ahora Neji también entendió porque estaría en el equipo de lucha. Al muchacho de ojos perla le surgió una pregunta.

Neji: ¿Cómo entraron al colegio?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Tenten giro su cabeza no le iba a decir "Mae, lo que pasa es que un carepicha le estaba atracando a su director y yo y el Kitsune le cortamos la cabeza" Tan solo de pensar eso se río internamente. Sasuke tenía otros planes.

Sasuke: Mae lo que pasa es que, aquí la Pandita y el Kitsune encontraron a su director todo care despichado y como son tan nobles de corazón le cortaron la cabeza al que lo atraco y le devolvieron sus cosas- Neji se sorprendió y se alejó un poco. Tenten le estaba dando golpes al pobre Sasuke.

Tenten: Sea necio, como se le ocurre decir semejante mierda, porque no se le ocurrió que estábamos menjeguando en la cancha y le dimos en las bolas a Naruto, tarado- Le dijo mientras le daba una patada en su entrepierna.

Sasuke: No diga nada mae, que de seguro le creerían- Dijo entre riendo entre gimiendo por los golpes que una furiosa Tenten le daba- Diay, porque me pega T.T a ver pandita, si no quiere que le diga a Naruto "eso" me deja de dar pichazos- Tenten paro enseguida de golpearlo y se disculpó con Neji.

Tenten: Mae, venga aquí se le da la pura vida, si no le cuenta nadie le juro que no despierta en un hospital, ahora hay que aguantarme a la vieja Anko, también la transfirieron y yo que le dije que le iba a buscar a un mae para follar- Se reprendió mentalmente. Neji se dio una palmada en la frente por gente tan vulgar, pero se sentía un aroma familia.

Neji: Bueno entonces sigamos con el camino- Le fue mostrando el colegio y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de suspirar de frustración ante cada pregunta que el rubio le hacia que eran constantes, de hecho, cada minuto.

Cuando ya se despidieron cada uno se fue para sus cuartos y durmieron bien hasta el día siguiente, el despertador falto y en el dormitorio de las chicas shampuu, ropas y toallas volaban por aquella habitación, Sakura e Hinata nunca antes habían visto algo así y esto las hizo sonreír aquella habitación ahora estaba llena de un cálido aroma. Suspiraron al saber con quienes se encontraban

Temari: ¡MAE, QUIEN SE PUSO MI ROPA INTERIOR!- Una gota les resbalo por la cien., y muchos curiosos se retiraban de allí con vergüenza- ¡FUISTE VOS TENTEN, EH CAREPICHA BIEN PUERCA TE VOLVISTES!

Tenten: ¡DEJE DE METERSE EN VIDA, SUS MATA PASIONES DE ABUELITA SE LAS PUSO NARUTO CUANDO JUGAMOS A LA PIJAMADA!- Reían nerviosamente ante tal espectáculo.

Temari: ¡QUE USTED SE ROBO MIS BOXERS, ME LOS DA AHORA MEA! Y SI NO LE DIJO A NARUTO QUE SE FOLLO A SEKS- Le amenazó

Sakura e Hinata volvieron a reir. Aquello si era vergonzoso y más aún cuando un rubio con los mata pasiones de Temari en la cabeza acompañado de un frustrado Sasuke y un nervioso Neji, entraron.

Naruto: ¿Quién SE FOLLO A QUIEN?- Les pregunto con el puño en alto y el ceño fruncido, Tenten mato con la mirada Temari y esta rio con nerviosismo.

Temari: ¡ QUE HACES CON MIS CALZONES NARUTO!- Dijo y vio que a Tenten le salio una venita en la cien- Y YO ME FOLLE A KISHO ¿BIEN?- Dijo en un suspiro. Los chicos suspiraron y Naruto suspiro de alivio y miro en su cabeza la ropa interior de la que creyó que era de la abuela.

Naruto: ¿Esto no era de la abuela?- Dijo mientras revisaba sospechosamente el calzón, Temari le dio un golpe y cogió sus boxes- Ay, Diay mejor apresúrese y tu Neji, salte que mi pandita esta solo en una toalla- Neji se enrojeció pero Tenten no se inmuto.

Sasuke: Si serás dobe, definitivamente te hace falta el ramen caducado- Le dijo con una burla que impresiono a todos.

Naruto: Y a ti te hacen falta tus tangas de la suerte, Teme- Todos reían ante estas ocurrencias.

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

¡QUE SE CALLAN YA ESTÚPIDOS!- Tenten exploto y así cada uno se calló y muchos se preguntaron qué secreto tenia para hacerlos callar tan rápido. Hinata miro el reloj y chillo con preocupación en su voz.

Hinata: ¡SON LAS 7:30 Y NOSOTROS ENTRAMOS A LAS 8:00 AM!- Grito y todos se dispusieron a arreglarse. Sakura se acercó y le susurró al oído.

Sakura: Creo que será más problemático de lo pensé, aunque pensándolo bien se ven con una familia- Sonrieron inconscientemente y una tercera persona se les acerco.

Neji: ¿Cierto?, se ven como una familia, pero de groseros y de peleadores les sobra mucho, aunque eso no importa mejor disfrutemos de su estadía- Les volvió a sonreír, ellas asintieron y se dispusieron a cambiarse después de unos 15 minutos Tenten y Temari analizaban sus uniformes con una cara de disgusto.

Tenten/Temari: Están muy largos y amargados….¡DISEÑATEISHON ACTIVED!- Dijeron entre risas y se dispusieron a cortar el uniforme entre unas miradas de orgullo y otras de asombro, ya que los pusieron muy cortos, pero se le veían bien las piernas, pensó Neji mientras veía a la castaña.

i00. . , era el negro.

Se fueron a clases y Tenten y Temari les guiñaban un ojo a todos los que las miraban con la baba en la comisura de sus labios, ya se habían ganado su fama y sonrieron de forma traviesa e ingresaron al baño con Hinata y Sakura quienes las miraban con miedo.

Naruto y Sasuke sonreían orgullosos, ante lo que iban a hacer sus dos locas amigas, 5 minutos después salieron con una sonrisa de triunfó y miraron a Sakura e Hinata quienes llevaban el uniforme casi igual que el de las nuevas estudiantes, si no que un poquito menos corto.

Naruto: Ya se las llevaron al lado oscuro- Dijo divertido. Todos menos Neji y Sakura e Hinata rieron, las últimas iban avergonzadas por las miradas de los hombres y Neji, venía dándole miradas matadores a cualquiera que mirara a su prima.

Tenten: Necesitaban un cambio, queridas mejor porque no vamos a clases que nos van a cerrar la puta puerta- Dijo empezando a correr todos los imitaban y a Temari se le ocurrio por cantar una canción, Tenten la siguió:

_Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll..._

I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say 'so what' (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all sh*t  
I am a mother f-cking princess  
You still love me

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes...  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes...

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey Hey Hey

La pandilla animal cantaba con sus dos nuevos reintegrados Gaara y Kankuro. Neji, Sakura e Hinata hacían los coros, sintiéndose parte de una familia. Llegaron entre cantos al salón de clases y como la puerta estaba cerrada a Tenten no se le perdía la oportunidad de patear una. Luego de hacer que la puerta se derrumbara le dijo a la profesora una excusa "creíble "que ya había escuchado antes.

Naruto/Sasuke/Tenten/Temari- quienes estaban sonriendo- Nos perdimos en el camino de la vida- Se oían las risas de los alumnos y después de un sermón que decía "Si se perdieron busquen un gato con un sombrero en punta" o al menos eso escucharon ya que ellos no le hacían ni la más mínima atención, la profesora estaba consciente de que ya los conocían después de tremendo escándalo en la cafetería así que los puso en sus sitios quedaron así:

Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Temari y un chico llamada Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten.

Los demás no importan cuando de pronto entraron al salón Kakuzu y Tobi, Tenten y Temari se los comían con la mirada, estaban buenísimos. Se les formo una sonrisa siniestra y se dirigieron a sus oídos y aclararon o mejor dicho apostaron.

Temari: A que yo me tiro a ese muchacho de la máscara antes de que tu- Esos comentarios fueron escuchados por sus compañeros quienes enrojecieron, Tenten ladeo la cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenten: Yo me lo tirare antes ¿Apostamos?- Ella asintió- Bueno si yo gano tu harás lo que yo quiera por un mes y si yo pierdo hare lo que tú quieras por un mes ¿De acuerdo?- Se estrecharon las manos y cuando sonó el timbre se dispusieron a salir con unas sonrisas maliciosas.

Sakura: ¿Tu sabes que es lo que tienen en mente ella, Hinata?- Los chicos prestaron atención.

Hinata: Ni idea, Sakura-chan- Detrás de Hinata aparecieron Naruto, Sasuke y Neji.

Naruto:- sonriendo maliciosamente- Estas niñas, volvieron a las andadas- Dijo mientras Sasuke también se les ponía esa sonrisa. Los miraron confundidos.

Neji: ¿Qué andadas?- Los chicos ensancharon más aún sus sonrisas.

Sasuke: Veras, ellas son unas chicas que apuestan por ver quien se acuesta primero con un hombre, tranquilos solo hacen unas cuatro o cinco veces cada semestre, no les destrozan el corazón, pero si se ponen de insistentes les rompen las cabezas- Dijo todavía riendo, miraron sorprendidos- Y por lo que veo Tenten va a ganar- Dijo señalando donde una Tenten emocionada le sacaba la lengua a Temari, para después volver a besar a Tobi.

Neji: ¿Emmm, no serían más fácil decirles, zorras?- Dijo mirando a Tenten todavía. Naruto y Sasuke reaccionaron ante tal palabra y lo apretaron del cuello.

Naruto: Esto hacían ellas para sobrevivir, mira niño rico, si vuelves a hablarles así sufrirás la consecuencias- Temari también había escuchado esto y se dispuso a darles una patada, entre por todo el alboroto formado, se dispuso a parar la pelea.

Tenten: ¿Pero qué les pasa, lo van a MATAR!- Les dijo zarandeando a Naruto y Sasuke, Temari le conto al oído y su cara cambio a una de furia, se dirigió donde Neji y le dio una patada que lo deja en el suelo, se agacho donde él y le dijo apretando su cuello- Vuelves a hablar mal de nosotros y de esta no te salvas, maldito pipi Hyuuga- Dijo con desprecio en su voz, junto con sus amigos se alejaron a pasos grandes y furiosos, Neji vio que había metido la pata.

Hinata: Creo que metiste la pata Neji-niisan- Dijo con miedo.

Sakura: Y bien grande, nunca los había visto así de furiosos.

Neji: Lose, lose metí la pata ¿Me ayudan a arreglar la cagada?- Ellas suspiraron y asintieron.

Ahora ellos estaban en clase de educación física. Vieron que la pandilla estaba con una mirada fría y llena de dolor, Sakura e Hinata se intentaron acercar pero solo recibieron una mirada furioso diciendo: LARGATE DE AQUÍ.

Hinata: Bueno, esta bien que estén enojados con Neji-niisan pero ¿Por qué nos tratan mal a nosotras?- Dijo con preocupación.

Neji: Gracias Hinata-sama yo también la quiero- Dijo con ironía.

Sakura: Shh... Miren ya viene el profesor, será mejor hablar con ellas más tarde- Ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a prestar atención en la clase.

Con la pandilla. Estos estaban tensionados, se reencontraron con alguien que no querían volver a ver. Aunque Tenten y Naruto estaban iracundos, y ahora veían a la estúpida serpiente toda feliz de la vida.

Tenten: Grrr…. Lo mato ¡LO MATO!- Sus amigos sostenían a Tenten y a Naruto quienes estaban encolerizados ante la llegada de Orochimaru.

Naruto: Te ayudo… ¡TE AYUDO!- Dijo con el puño en alto y se veía que sus ojos estaban rojos.

Gaara: Cálmense, que a la hora de la salida se desquitaran- Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Kankuro: Hermanito, a veces me das miedo.

Temari: Créeme, no eres al único.

Sasuke: Dobe, Pandita, cálmense que no ven que si hacemos un escándalo nos echaran y se disolverá de nueva la pandilla- Estas palabras fueron mágicas ya que Naruto y Tenten se relajaron.

Orochimaru: Bueno, bueno a quienes tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que mis lindos huerfanitos- Dijo con burla Tenten se abalanzo sobre él y le rujió en la cara- Siguen iguales de agresivos- Neji su prima y Sakura entendieron, que era por Orochimaru por quienes estaban así.

Naruto: Nos vuelves a decir así te rompo todo lo que se te llama cara ¿O acaso no sabes cómo ingresamos a este instituto?- Dijo con maldad, con un demonio interior.

Tenten: Maldita lagartija, nos diriges la maldita palabra y te hare chupar tu propio pene de lo torcido que estarás- Dijo con asco y desprecio.

Neji: Mierda… ellos fueron los huérfanos que se escaparon del orfanato de mi tio- La pandilla esucho esto y giraron sus cabezas hacia Neji, quienes lo miraron con expresión seria- Ustedes son Tenten Sepria Amma y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Tenten y Naruto dirigieron miradas furiosas hacia este, quien no comprendió porque de un instante a otro estos empezaron a llorar. Sasuke se acercó y le tapó la boca.

Sasuke: Aver, te lo dire más fácil carepicha, ellos venían de un infierno que construyo tu tío, esos nombres le cagaron su infancia y se los cambiaron, nunca de los mases los vuelvas a mencionar, o veras por ti mismo sus demonios interiores- Dijo con cara dolida.

VOCABULARIO:

Bueno bueno, aver ¿Quienes quieren los ignificados?

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*

Grr... Maldita Alexa bueno veamos..

pura vida: Osea que esta siendo buena gente

Playito: Gay.

guila: Chica

Bañazo: Verguenza.

Chau chau, escriban comentarios, tiren tomates, hagan bullying y sobre todo vivan que la es una y como estoy insipirada les doy un consejo

**"Si alguien te insulta, dile a la cara que no le importa lo que te diga, ya que para ti el no es nada importante".**

No se queden callados, no sean debiles en espiritu y !ARRIBA ESOS ANIMOS!.

Alexa: Cuidense, estuípidos,

Sayonara _3

Bueno, como se me olvido el de primer capi, voy con el segundo y el primero.

Mae: Usted, adolecente, esa cosa xD

Pinchaso: Golpes.


	3. Como nos conocimos

Neji se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Sasuke, dirigió su mirada hacia Tenten y Naruto los cuales estaban siendo consolados por el resto de la pandilla, luego vio como Hinata y Sakura se encontraban preocupadas por sus amigos, Neji les hizo una señal para que también les consuelen y estas obedecieron.

Sasuke miro a Neji quien todavía estaba sorprendido por la información descubierta, Suspiro y se dispuso a contar todo lo que la sabia, ya que estaba seguro que Naruto y Tenten, le omitieron unas partes de la historia.

Sasuke: Veras Neji, yo estaba jugando con mi hermano Itachi en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Konoha, de pronto vio a unos niños con las ropas desgarrados y por lo que pude ver, con golpes de látigos y palos- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños- Itachi y yo fuimos a ver qué pasaba, veíamos como Tenten y Naruto escapan de dos maes, los cuales tenían una sonrisa maliciosa, no se sabía el porqué, ya que no me dijeron- Dijo mientras empezaba a contar con una voz triste…

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke e Itachi estaban jugando a la pelota mirando divertidos a un vecino al cual el perro le mordía el trasero, su mirada cambio cuando dos niños, en específico un niño y una niña venían corriendo. Itachi rápidamente fue directo a los niños y Sasuke los siguió, nos dimos cuenta que los niños se escapaban de unos hombros con caras maliciosas nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Por qué?, desconociendo la razón los quisimos ayuda, sin importar que. _

**_NARRA SASUKE…_**

_Cuando vi que un hombre se acercaba a Itachi para golpearlo, sonrió con orgullo al saber que Itachi ganaría, ya que yo lo conozco y él es un héroe, no solo por su fuerza si no por sus actos, todos nobles. Vi que la niña estaba llorando en los hombros del niño, quien parecía muy triste más no lloraba, sentí ganas de acercarme pero al ver que otro hombre se dirigía hacia ellos descarte la idea y más bien llame a Itachi._

_Sasuke: Itachi, un hombre se acercó a los niños, ¡Rápido, hay que ayudarlos!- Mi hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomo un barrote de madera, ya entendía lo que quería hacer, así que lo guíe y vi a la niña medio-desnuda, rápidamente me tape los ojos mientras me ponía todo rojo, por dos razones: De coraje y de vergüenza._

_Ante la vista. Itachi por lo visto se enfureció más y en un santiamén el hombre estaba en el suelo. La niña se acurruco en el hombre del niño rubio y este la abrazo como… ¿Reconfortándola?, Mi hermano se acercó a la pequeña y la miro con dulzura, esa típica de mi hermano._

_Itachi: ¿Qué te pasa pequeña, porque te perseguían?- Dijo con un tono de padre y a la vez enfurecido por el espectáculo anterior. La niña solamente abrazo con más fuerza a Itachi y dijo apenas en un susurro._

_¿?: Escapamos, del orfanato donde estábamos, que más bien era un infierno y…y… nos descubrieron y nos mandaron a buscar- Dijo con la voz entrecortada, yo la mire sorprendido, ella me miro y me agradeció con la mirada- Muchas gracias por salvarnos- Dijo ahora más fuerte. El rubio la escucho y puso una sonrisa._

_¿?: Bueno, Tenten-chan hay que irnos, estoy seguro que enviaran a más hombres aunque te aseguro que esta vez podre con todo ¡DATTEBAYO!-Dijo con el puño en alto. Mi hermano sonrió con tristeza, ya sabía que quería hacer ¬¬. _

_Itachi: Bueno, porque no mejor se quedan en nuestra casa, así no los encontraran- Dijo mientras yo suspiraba y sonrió, otra vez, con orgullo, ya que no me molestaba que mi hermano fuera un héroe para los demás. Los niños se miraron entre si dudosos, pero la niña llamada Tenten, al ver la mirada de dulzura de Itachi, asintió unas 3 veces. El rubio cerro sus ojos y también asintió- Bueno primero presentémonos. Soy Uchiha Itachi y este es mi hermano pequeño, Uchiha Sasuke- Los niños sonrieron e hicieron una leve reverencia._

_Tenten: Bueno yo soy Tenten Sepria Amma, pero quiero olvidar ese nombre- Dijo apretando los puños- Mi amigo es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, él también quiere olvidar ese nombre así que por favor digamos, Tenten Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo, Mi hermano y yo asentimos, indicándole que no le haríamos recordar su pasado. Vi como el rubio hiso una mueca de desagrado._

_Naruto: ttebayo, porque no me dejaste presentarme a mí mismo Tenten-chan, el teme debe pensar que soy dependiente de una chica- Dijo mientras me señalaba, lo mire con fuego en los ojos y pensé que hoy ardería Troya._

_Sasuke: A quien llamas teme, dobe- Dije con burla, el rubio me miro también con el mismo fuego en los ojos y me saco la lengua en forma infantil._

_Naruto: Teme- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas, Interesante._

_Sasuke: Dobe, aniñado- Lo vi inflar sus cachetes._

_Naruto: Maldito Teme emo- Hay de esta no se salva_

_Dobe marica_

_Teme emo_

_Dobe_

_Teme_

_Dob…_

_¡CALLENSE YA PAR DE HIJUEPERCAS!- Dijeron mi hermano y la niña, los mire sorprendidos al ver que si tenían su lado de la impaciencia, y parecía que entre el dobe y yo se lo vamos a sacar mucho- Bueno, vamos a la casa quieres mostrárselas, ah y Sasuke, compartirás tu cuarto- Dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí, ya que yo valoraba mucho lo que tenía y me encantaba tener amigos, pero desgraciadamente no tenia, vi a los dos niños sonreír y mi hermano pregunto con gentileza- ¿Les gusta compartir cuarto?._

_Tenten: Claro, en el orfanato solo eran unas 30 habitaciones para 100 niños, así que ya sabrán como quedábamos de apretados- Dijo medio riendo, el dobe me miro con burla diciéndome: Te cortare el pelo por las noches._

_Después de que Itachi les mostrara la casita, ellos se acomodaron en mi cuarto viéndolo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alegría. Cuando me miraron me jalaron hacia la cama y me hicieron cosquillas, no tengo que mentir, me divertí y reía mucho, más cuando al rubio se le cayó un moco de tanto reírse, Tenten le propino un buen golpe que de seguro dejaría marca._

_Sasuke: Hay dobe, veo que ni tus mocos aguantan tu cuerpo- Tenten y yo reímos ante la cara de furia del rubio, prácticamente soltó una risa maliciosa y tumbo a Tenten mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella hacia como perrito._

_Naruto: ¡AJA DATTEBAYO, RINDETE ANTE EL REY SUPREMO, MUAJAJA!- Yo los mire con una gotita al estilo anime y de pronto Tenten se levantó de golpe. Yo la mire confundido y ella puso una sonrisa._

_Tente: ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!- Dijo feliz, mientras el dobe y yo asentíamos también felices, tengo que admitir que estos dos me traían una muy buena vibra._

_Jugamos de todo tipo, escondidas, la gallinita ciega, tin tin corre corre y otras cosas que me hicieron reír mucho con ellos, se sentía un aroma familiar que me llenaba con una calida sensación sensación, Itachi nos pillos jugando avioncitos y puso una sonrisa que contagio a los demás, nos reimos ante el atuendo de Itachi, quien llevaba un guante quemado y el otro intacto, un gorro muy grande y un delantal rosa. (Solo imagínenselo que Kawaai :3)._

_Itachi: Creo que serán grandes amigos- Vi que a Tenten y a Naruto se les iluminaban las miradas, pero después a Naruto se le ensombreció oda la cara- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?- Yo también lo mire perplejo._

_Naruto: Antes de que nos acepten, queremos decirles algo muy importante- Tenten rápidamente se puso seria y asintió-Nosotros, por la dura infancia que tuvimos tenemos doble personalidad, o como otros muchachos del orfanato los llamaban "Demonios interiores", yo soy un Zorrro y Tenten es una panda, pero una muy peligrosa- Dijo mientras veía que a Tenten le empezaban a salir lagrimas del rostro, Itachi de nuevo sonrió y para darles confianza, yo hice lo mismo._

_Sasuke: No se preocupen, nosotros estaremos con ustedes así tengan una no sé qué cosa- Dije sonriéndoles amablemente, ellos también sonrieron y pude ver como pensaban que este era el inicio de una nueva amista, llenas de aventuras, tanto cómicas como tristes._

**_FIN NARRA SASUKE_**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Neji veía a Sasuke, quien recordaba todo lo bueno y malo pasado con sus amigos, con una sonrisa de melancolía, a Neji le surgió una pregunta, pero Sasuke lo miraba con otra sonrisa, más grande.

Sasuke: Sé que tu no dijiste eso para hacerlos sentir mal, pero esa palabra les afecta mucho ya que yo no sé si Tenten fue o no violada en ese orfanato, ya que siempre si alguien les preguntaba su semblante cambiaba a seria, así que nos mantuvimos con la curiosidad así que te ayudare a que te perdonen, pero primero nos tienes que contar como Orochimaru es tu tío- Neji se permitió soltar una sonrisa ante semejante pregunta.

Neji: Él no es mi tío, mi tío se llama Hiashi Hyuuga, él es director del orfanato, pero mi tío lo construyo, aunque él nunca supo que hacia Orochimaru en el orfanato- Dijo con curiosidad. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y suspiro.

Sasuke: Bueno no importa, mejor jalémonos a ver si Naruto ya está estrilando como siempre- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigieron a donde estaba la pandilla y pudieron ver como Naruto y Tenten ya estaban recuperados, todos miraron confundidos a Neji- Él lo siente, maes sean buenos miren su cara de chango pelón- Neji rodo los ojos con fastidio y cuando todos lo miraron puso mejor que cara que gato con botas, todos miraron a Tenten, esta entrecerró los ojos y dijo.

Tenten: La próxima vez que te quieras jugar de vivo, no lo cuentas me oíste ¿?- Neji asintió rápidamente, ella se rio- Debes chanear tu cara de gato con botas- Dijo mientras lo señalaba y Neji sudaba frio- Bueno mejor vámonos que ya tocaron el timbre, antes de que Naruto le dé por decir a grito pelado- Dijo mientras reía todavía- Maes ¡Soque!- Dijo mientras los empujaba, ellos empezaron a caminar hablando de cosas triviales.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando tocaron el timbre y cerraron las puertas, ya que estaban tan concentrados hablando de sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta cuando inicio sus clases. Cuando llegaron al salón vieron la puerta cerrada, suspiraron y como Tenten no quería pagar otra puerta dijo en un grito.

Tenten: ¡UPEEEH!- La profesora abrió la puerta y los miro con una venita en la sien- Sorry mae, estábamos hablando paja y como la pandilla somos tan chapas para la orientación…pues – Dijo mirando a todos, ella se acercó y les susurro al oído- Creo que va a armar un bochinche de los mil diablos- Dijo sudando frio.

Profesora: Entren rápido antes de que los entre- Todos obedecieron a la profesora y se dirigieron a sus puestos, Tenten estaba al lado de Naruto y este le señalo a Sakura intentando sacarse un barro, Tenten se aguantó las ganas de reír, pero antes de que prestaran atención a la clase se chocaron las manos, atrás del asiento.

Naruto: Esta clase esta que chingue- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Tenten asintió, para prestar más atención a la clase.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la pandilla andaba sonámbula de un lado a otro, denotando su increíble sueño. Los otros los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, Neji vio que Tenten estaba a punto de caerse y con fastidio la sostuvo antes de que se diera un totazo.

Hinata: Hay Neji-niisan, soy yo o cada vez entiendo menos su lenguaje- Dijo en suspiro, a este se le sumo Sakura quien recordó a Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke me dijo que necesitaba brete ya que él no sería chivo- Dijo confundida, Temari quien pasaba por ahí les respondió.

Temari: Él dijo que necesitaba trabajo ya que no quería ser mantenido por una mujer.- Temari puso cara de enojada- agh ya me puse chiva, por la maldita expresión de ese mae- Miro las miradas de desconcierto y suspiro- Enojada- Ellos susurraron un aah, y Gaara y Kankuro se unieron a la plática.

Kankuro: Ah, hermanita querida, te cuento que ya no se me el lenguaje T.T ¿tienes el diccionario?- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Temari, quien saco un libro, medio grueso, Kankuro trago en seco- Mejor me lo aprendo por internet- Dijo mientras le devolvía el libro a Temari.

Gaara: Ya veo porque reprobaste Lengua- Dijo en tono de reprimenda, Kankuro solo se encogió de hombros y practico el lenguaje.

Kankuro: Al chile Gaara, necesitas una guila- Temari le hiso una pose al estilo Gai-sensei y al peli rojo le salió una venita en la sien- Me imagina que en tu habitación tendrás un chuchero de cosas tiradas por ahí ¿No Temari?- Dijo en burla, algo en la cabeza de Temari hizo clic y dijo a los cuatro vientos.

Temari: ¡CHICAS LA CHOZA DEBE TENER UN CHUCHERO REVUELTO, Y SI LA INSPECTORA VE LA CHOZA ASÍ NOS COLGARA LOS TENIS!- Como vio que solo Tenten y la pandilla la entendia suspiro y rodo los ojos- ¡QUE LA HABITACIÓN ESTA HECHA UNA MIERDA Y ANKO REVISARA Y NOS MATARA!- Todas salieron disparadas hacia su habitación, cuando entraron vieron a una Anko, con una cubeta de gusanos en la mano.

Anko: Bueno gusanas, limpien la choza, los esperare en la sala de castigos- Tenten y Temari lloraban al estilo anime, mientras los otros miraban asqueados el lugar, Anko volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno- ¡Y LO QUIERO LISTO EN 10 MINUTOS!- Dijo mientras dejaba a todos estupefactos.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escuchó en la habitación de las chicas. Tenten veía todo con asco y lloriqueaba- Esto se despicho- Dijo en tono depresivo, Temari la veía con fastidio y burla, aunque por dentro quiso que los gusanos fueran chocolate.

Temari: Hay que echarle guata a Tenten, para que deje de ser tan…tan…mae- Dijo con fastidio, Tenten se paró con el puño en alto, amenazándola.

Tenten: Quieres pelear.

Temari: Claro, te vos a dar puros pichasos guila- Dijo con burla, pero antes de que dijeran algo, Hinata y Sakura fueron al rescate- Agh, saben que me voy a guatear cuando terminemos de limpiar esta porquería de choza- Vio las miradas dudosas de sus compañeras- Que me voy a bañar coño- Dijo con fastidio.

Sakura: Nee, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que no entendamos su vocabulario- Dijo formando un puchero, Temari les hiso caso omiso y se dirigió hacia su cama.

Hinata: Emmm… Temari-chan creo que no debería sentarse ahí- Dijo un poquito desconfiada, esta paso de largo y se sentó en su cama… de pronto.

UN GUSANOOOOOOOOOO!- Se oyó por todo el instituto- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA- Se escucharon la carcajadas de tres mujeres maniáticas que se burlan de que su amiga pise un gusano o.O xDD

Chau chau aquí otro capítulo :3 esta cortico pero… lo hice lo más rápido posible… :3

¿Les gusto el capi?, Jeje bueno aqui el vocabulario:

Estrilar: Gritar, molestar.

Jugar de vivo: Quererse de listo.

Chanear: Mejor algo o un aspecto de algo.

Hablar pajas: Decir trivialidades, no decir nada importante

Gritar pelado: A grandes voces.

Soque: Apúrese.

Chapa:persona poco ingeniosa o con falta de agilidad para hacer las cosas.

Bonchice: Un escandalo.

Chingue: Muy divertido.

Brete: Trabajo

Chivo: Hombre mantenido por una Mujer.

Chiva: Enojada.

Al chile: Enserio.

Chuchero: Monton de cosas

Choza: Hogar.

Colgar los tenis: Morirse, o matar.

Despicho: Tener muy mala suerte.

Guata: Agua.

Guatear: Bañar.

BUENO, BUENO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO...

Si lo se esta cortico, pero despues de todo estamos en periodo escolar y es lo maximo que puedo hacer...

Sin embargo me encuentro inspirada en los comentarios y voilaa :3

¡NO A LA DISCRIMNACIÓN GUSANEISCA!...


End file.
